duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Cheetahmen II
Music *Title Theme *Main Theme Credits *Duane Zuwala as Apollo *Brandon Lackey as Cheetahmen backup, Dr. Morbis Lyrics (Title Theme) Duane: Cheetahmen 2. Copyright 1992, Active Enterprises Ltd.. Dr. Morbis is back with a new Sub-human! He want's to stop the Cheetahmen from ruining his plans!... Evil plans. He creates the Ape-man, the strongest sub-human yet. Dr. Morbis plans to use the Ape-man to destroy his failed expirement: Aries, Apollo, and Hercules. You must help the Cheetahmen fight Dr. Morbis and his evil team of mutants. Stop Dr. Morbis before its too late for the Cheetahmen. You cannot let him destroy the Cheetahmen. During the game, you will have three Cheetahmen... A different one in every second level to fight for you...... (Main Theme) Cheetahmen backup: Cheetahmen, we are the Cheetahmen. (Don't you know that we're the fuckin'.) Cheetahmen, we are the Cheetahmen. (Hercules, Apollo, Aries.) Cheetahmen, we are the Cheetahmen. (Don't you know that we're the fuckin'.) Cheetahmen, we are the Cheetahmen. (Hercules, Apollo, Aries.) All Cheetahmen: Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: We are the Cheetahmen. Apollo: We'll kill you. All Cheetahmen: Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: We are the Cheetahmen. Apollo: We'll fuckin' kill you. All Cheetahmen: Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: We are the Cheetahmen. Apollo: We're cheetahs. All Cheetahmen: Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: We are the Cheetahmen. Apollo: Karate cheetahs. Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin' Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: You know it. Apollo: Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin' Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: Yeah, that's right bitch! Apollo: Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin'. Cheetahmen backup: Cheetahmen. Apollo: Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin'. Cheetahmen backup: Cheetahmen. Apollo: Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin' Chee-Chee-Cheetahmen! Lights, cameras, Action 52. I'm a cheetah with a bow who's only got two moves Walkin' down the road to the invisible dude. You ain't got no excuse since '92. The Cheetahmen killing everything in our path. But I can't duck down, I'm jumpin' over your ass. Coins poppin' up, but I don't know for what. In the next stage I'll make a motherfuckin' noise when I jump! Don't fuck around, walkin' lizard with an attitude. I'll shoot you in the face, dude, and I ain't even lyin' to you. My moves are pitiful but this robe is gloris! Now it's time to fight Dr. Morbis! (For sure, bitch!) All Cheetahmen: Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: We are the Cheetahmen. Apollo: We'll kill you. All Cheetahmen: Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: We are the Cheetahmen. Apollo: We'll fuckin' kill you. All Cheetahmen: Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: We are the Cheetahmen. Apollo: We're cheetahs. All Cheetahmen: Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: We are the Cheetahmen. Apollo: Karate cheetahs. Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin' Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: That's right bitch Apollo: Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin' Cheetahmen. Cheetahmen backup: Yeah, you know it! Apollo: Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin'. Cheetahmen backup: Cheetahmen. Apollo: Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin'. Cheetahmen backup: Cheetahmen. Apollo: Don't you know that we're the motherfuckin' Chee-Chee-Cheetahmen! Now it's time to fight Dr. Morbis. It's a crime, his moves are so glorious. Time to die, you're slow like a tortoise. I'm in my prime, karate, karate cheetahs! Dr. Morbis: I will run, cause I'm Dr. Morbis. Reappear, cause I teleportis. You are failed, should have been abortis. And now it's time to battle, I'm Dr. Morbis! Cheetahmen you are my failed expirement I'm so sorry, you don't meet the requirement. You're a sign I should have gone into retirement. I'll run into you and drain your life of its entirement. Apollo: What the fuck? Why you runnin' through the screen fo'? Why the hell ya gotta be so mean fo'? I'll jump behind you, fuckin' shoot you with an arrow. Scream in your face like I'm Robert De Niro! Category:The Adventures of Duane & BrandO Category:LP of Devastation Category:Songs